Sacrifice
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Sacrifice. There are many definition, many ways to describe the word, but definitions don't matter... not now. Not as the worl as I know it is crumbling around me.


Sacrifice

By: xBuffyxSparrowx

Pairing: You/Jack

POV: 1st Person

Rating: G

Chapters: 1

Category: Angst

Disclaimer: I think we all know the drill by now. ::sigh:: I don't own him. All bow down to Disney.

Summary: Inspired by 'Sacrifice' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's 'The Gift'. Sacrifice. There are many definitions, many ways to describe the word, but definitions don't matter… not now. Not as the world as I know it is crumbling around me.

Sacrifice. There are many definitions, many ways to describe the word, but definitions don't matter… not now. Not as the world as I know it is crumbling around me. My choice is simple. Let the man I love die in this horrendous battle covering the deck of his beloved ship, and at the hand of some pirate with a score to settle? No, not if it's within my power to stop this from coming to a disastrous end. Not so long as there is a sword in my hand and breath in my lungs.

I had received only a brief explanation when my lover roused me from our bed this morning, uncharacteristic fear in his voice. Apparently this Captain Walker believes we stole some unnamed treasure from him, and is just stupid enough to demand retribution. My instructions were effortless. Lock the cabin door, stay quiet and do not remove myself from the safety of that room.

I never was the kind of woman to take orders.

So here I stand, along with the rest of the crew, watching as my beloved pirate slowly becomes weary from fighting his much larger opponent. Their swords parry loudly, every strike echoing through my heart like thunder and despite my fear I know exactly how this is going to end. Which is why my legs are running long before my captain is knocked to the ground, his cutlass skittering across the wooden planks as Captain Walker pulls his pistol from his sash. Everyone around me is caught off guard by my movements, by the resounding cry that escapes my lips but no one is as shocked as Jack. I should be surprised he didn't see this coming, and yet all that registers in my mind is the shot being fired, the smell of burning powder and the pain quickly spreading across my stomach. The agony increases when my body lands beside his on the hard deck and his chocolate eyes meet mine for the briefest of moments before my actions sink in.

A cry of outrage and despair fills my ears as my pirate leaps to his feet, grabbing his fallen sword before plunging it deep into Walker's belly. The old fool never had a chance. The body hasn't even reached the ground yet and already I can feel his arms wrapping around me, lifting me to rest on his lap. His eyes are shut as he rocks me gently, as if trying to ease my pain as well as his own. But there is none to be felt now because I can feel only happiness that my dearest Jack is unharmed.

"Jack," I call out softly, needing to see his soulful eyes again.

"I told you to stay in the cabin."

The tears in his eyes reveal his anger to be false, making me smile slightly at his attempt to be mad about my foolishness.

"How's my dress?"

"Completely ruined. I'll have to rid ye of it."

The once sensual joke has lost its humor in the present situation, and the silence that falls between us is a grief filled yet comfortable one. Still, it doesn't take long for the silence to end, Jack's sobs being muffled as he buries his handsome face in my hair. He clings to me desperately as if that alone will keep me with him, but we both know different.

"Why'd ye do it, love?" He asks quietly.

"Because if I'd let you die, then who would captain the _Pearl_?" His laugh is choked by tears and anguish as one hand cups my cheek. "Besides, my life would be over if you were gone. What good is the world without you in it?"

A sleepiness begins to make my eyelids heavy and my body feel weak. I know it's the blood loss. I can feel the sticky warmth coating the area beneath me, making me wonder for a moment why the dying complain about being cold.

"Love, open your eyes. You have to stay with me. I can't live without ye."

"Liar," I whisper. "You know why? Because you could never love me as much as I love you."

"Pirate."

His muted response gives me the chance to smile one last time before the darkness takes over and I feel myself slipping away. But do not cry for me, for I will never regret my actions. I knew how it was going to end and there's no greater joy than giving your life so another may live. A sacrifice made with love, so that the world will never have to know what it's like to be without Captain Jack Sparrow.

OH MY GOD! Considering the name of the story I should have read this one before the others so the others could perk me up after. It was so sad I actually have tears in my eyes and I don't cry…ever! It was very beautifully written and that last sentence made me smile sadly. It's too bittersweet. Lovely piece, babe! I always love your writing even if it's angsty, which I don't normally like, but the way you write it, it's so wonderfully written that you find yourself smiling through the tears. Perfect!


End file.
